1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a rotatable door that facilitates access to components installed in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Large electronic devices usually include a chassis and a rotatable door or window attached to the chassis, for which an opening is defined in the chassis. When closed, the rotatable door seals the opening, and exposes the opening when rotated open, for accessing components in the chassis. After the rotatable door is closed the rotatable door is secured by a spring pin fastener. To open the rotatable door, the spring pin fastener must be pulled back, however, the spring pin fastener does not operate in a user-friendly fashion, and the spring pin fastener is easily worn out by repeated use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.